I’M WHAT! SAID KAGOME
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: did something happen between between inuyasha & kagome? what happen between inuyasha & kagome? why is kagome sick? R
1. Chapter 1

**I'M WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! SAID KAGOME**

When is Kagome coming back? Asked Shippo

Soon Shippo. Said Sango

I hope so. Said Miorku

Meow. Said Kilala

You said it Kilala. Said Shippo

SHUT UP. Said Inuyasha

What's with you Inuyasha? Asked Miorku

Did something happen between you two Inuyasha? Asked Miorku

Pervert. Said Sango he's not you. Said Sango slapped

In Kagome's time. 

MOM Kagome yelled from the bathroom, sitting up against the bathtub

What is it Kagome? Your going to be late for school. Said Mrs. H.

Mom I still don't feel good. Said Kagome.

Ok then I am taking you to the Dr. said Mrs. H.

Now get Dressed. Said Mrs. H.

Ok said Kagome

Inuyasha's time.

Damn witch where is she. Said Inuyasha

Back In Kagome's time.

MOM MY CLOSE WONT FIT! Yelled Kagome

You can borrow mine. Said Mrs. H.

* * *

plz R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Where in the hell is she? Asked a very angry Inuyasha even though no one was around.

Inuyasha just go get her I mean it's not like you made her mad. Said Sango

Fen. Said Inuyasha

**At the Dr. office **

Higurashi Kagome the Dr. will see you now. Said a Nurse

Kagome goes back to a room.

Aw Higurashi Kagome I'm Dr. tom Haines.

What seems wrong? Asked Dr. Tom Haines

Well you see I've been getting sick. I can't fit in my clothes. I just don't feel good. Said Kagome

Well let's see what's wrong shall we. Said Dr. Haines

Ok. Said Kagome

Nurse I want blood work do on Kagome Higurashi. Said Dr. Haines

Ok. Said the Nurse

* * *

**I know to short sorry.**


	3. QUESTIONS

Which one is Ayumi, Yuka and Eri? And what do you call the clothes they wear?


	4. Chapter 3

**With The Others**

"Where is she?" She said she'd be back by now. Said Inuyasha

"She'll be here." Said Miorku

"Just give her time, Maybe something come up." Said sango

"Fen." Said Inuyasha

**At Kagome's School**

"Hi Hojo." Said Eri sitting at her desk.

"How are you?" Asked Ayumi **(A/N this is how they have there desks. Eri is in front of Kagome, Ayumi sits to Kagome's left, Yuka sits to Kagome's right and Hojo sits behind Kagome.)**

"I'm fine, and how are you three beautiful ladies today?' Asked Hojo

"Fine." Said the three girls

"How is kagome?" Asked Hojo

"We don't know." Said Yuka

"I bet she's sick again." Said Hojo

**With Kagome and Her Mom**

"Mom I'm scared." Said Kagome walking with her mom.

"I know hunny, but sometimes you have to take the good with the bad." Said Mrs. H.

"Why dose it have to be so scary?" Asked Kagome

"Because it's a big thing." Said Mrs. H.

"Were you this scared?" Asked Kagome looking at her mom.

"Yes I was, but your father made me feel better about it." Said Mrs. H.

"I miss him." Said Kagome

"I know, but I have a surprise for you." Said Mrs. H.

"What is it?" Asked Kagome excited.

"I can't tell you." Said Mrs. H.

"Come on mom tell me." Said Kagome

"Nope." Said Mrs. H.

"Why not?" Asked Kagome

"Because it's a surprise." Said Mrs. H.

"Tell me anyway." Said Kagome

"No." Said Mrs. H. opening the door.

"Please mom." Said Kagome

"No, now go in the other room." Said Mrs. H.

"Why?" Asked Kagome

"Because I said so." Said Mrs. H.

"Fine." Said Kagome as she walks in the other room.

"TOMMY!" Yelled Kagome hugging him.

"Hey little sis." Said Tommy

"I am so happy to see you Tommy." Said Kagome

"Me to, but shouldn't you be in bed?" Asked Tommy

"How do you know about that?" Asked Kagome

"Grandpa told me." Said Tommy

"Tommy please don't be mad at me." Said Kagome

"What did you do?" Asked Tommy

"I think I'm pregnant." Said Kagome

"What? Kagome how could you?" Asked Tommy

"I'm sorry." Said Kagome starting to cry.

"It's ok. It's ok sis." Said Tommy

"What am I going to do?" Asked Kagome

"First we are going to clam down, then we are going to see if you are or not, next we are going to talk about this if you are, then what I am going to do is talk to this boy." Said Tommy

"Mom toke me to the doctor." Said Kagome

"What did the doctor say?" Asked Tommy

"He did blood tests." Said Kagome


	5. The Call

"I can't believe this." Said Tommy

"What can't believe?" Asked Kagome sitting.

"That this is happing to my baby sister." Said Tommy

"Look Tommy I wont say I'm sorry for what I've done." Said Kagome

"Leave her alone. Said Inuyasha walking in the room.

"Inuyasha its ok, this is my older brother Tommy." Said Kagome

"Older brother I didn't know you had a older brother." Said Inuyasha

"His is in college." Said Kagome

"Whats College?" Asked Inuyasha

"Who are you?" Asked Tommy

"This is Inuyasha, my boyfriend." Said Kagome

"This is the guy?" Asked Tommy

"Yeah." Said Kagome

"What is he?" Asked Tommy

"I'm a half demon." Said Inuyasha

"Cool. "Said Tommy

"Your not scared?" Asked Inuyasha

"No." Said Tommy

"Good." Said Kagome

"Kagome come on." Said Inuyasha

"I can't I need to wait for my test results." Said Kagome

"Another test? You never wait for your tests what kind of test is it?" Asked Inuyasha

"One the doctor did." Said Kagome

"Are you all right?" Asked Inuyasha

"TOMMY! CAN YOU COME HERE?" Asked Mrs. H.

"Coming mom." Said Tommy as he walked in the other room.

"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Inuyasha coming closer to her.

"Yes and no". Said Kagome

"Whats wrong?" Asked Inuyasha

"Well my mom toke me to the doctor because I've begetting sick every morning and my clothes don't fit like they should." Said Kagome

"What is a doctor?" Asked Inuyasha

"It's someone who you go to when your sick and he or she gives you medicine to take so you can get better." Said Kagome

"What did the doctor say about you?" Inuyasha

"He ran some tests and he's waiting for them to come back, then he will call us and then we will know." Said Kagome

"When will the tests come back?" Asked Inuyasha

"I don't know." Said Kagome

"What do you think is wrong?" Inuyasha

"I think that I am pregnant." Said Kagome

**With Tommy and Mrs. H.**

"I see you've mat Inuyasha." Said Mrs. H.

"Yeah." Said Tommy walking in the room.

"Aren't they cutie together?" Asked Mrs. H.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"I'm scared." Said Kagome

"Don't be." Said Inuyasha

"Kagome phone it's the doctor." Said Mrs. H.

"Thanks mom." Said Kagome

**Timelapse**

"I'm pregnant." Said Kagome getting off the phone.

"That's great." Said Inuyasha

**THE END**

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Question

Tell me if I should write a sequal for this story.


End file.
